The present invention relates to a special chamfered tile and the procedure for its manufacture.
The manufacture of stoneware and ceramic floor and wall tiles is normally carried out by highly automated systems which are capable of producing large numbers of tiles of the same type. Since a change in format, design and/or decoration of the tiles being produced involves stopping the system and modifying parts of the equipment, the production line is generally avoided for trim pieces like, for example, the rectangular tiles used when laying frames and skirting which match the floor or wall tiles.
It is known that the aforementioned articles are manufactured by means of the mechanical cutting and working of standard wall and floor tiles. For example, the standard tiles of a square type are cut to form rectangular or chamfered trim pieces or those which have at least one rounded edge to form the so-called xe2x80x9cbird""s beakxe2x80x9d which, once the piece is laid, constitutes the visible edge of a frame or skirting which matches the floor or wall made of standard tiles.
Naturally, the mechanical working of the standard tiles to produce trim pieces, i.e. the cutting and the subsequent bevelling or rounding, exposes, in the area worked on, the substratum of the tile itself, which could be single fired, porcelain stoneware, double fired, porous single fired, or manufactured using other commonly known materials from the sector. Given that aesthetic appearance is an important aspect of this specific sector it therefore appears necessary to treat the area to be worked on to provide it with the finishing features which are comparable to those of the standard tiles from which they originate. The commonly known treatments envisage the glazing of the area worked on with ceramic glazes and the subsequent firing of the trim pieces according to the methods adopted for the manufacturing of the basic standard tiles.
However, the said commonly known procedure has various drawbacks, the first being the high production costs which are due to the time needed for the firing of trim pieces. Another drawback comes from the fact that the firing of trim pieces in kilns can cause alterations in the tones and/or the geometry which are unacceptable and may also cause cracks and breakages and therefore working scraps.
According to the present invention there is provided a procedure for the manufacture of a special file, and a tile formed by the procedure and manufactured from a basic tile which is single fired, porcelain stoneware, double fired, porous single fired or manufactured using other commonly known materials from the sector, comprising both a first phase for cutting of the basic tile according to a cutting plan and transverse to a decorated front surface and a second phase for chamfering, beveling or rounding of at least one edge of the the special tile to form a profile with a desired shape, further comprising the following two phases: an application, to the area of the worked profile, by means of a painting apparatus, of a cold painting product which acts as a superficial or decorative finish, the application being made by means of a painting apparatus: the application of the cold painting product being suitable to avoid the necessity of a second firing which may often cause cracks and breakages in the special tiles and therefore working scraps: and, a drying of the the painting product with a controlled temperature after its application: the painting product being suitable for the restoration of the original aesthetic appearance of the the special tile in the same area of which have been executed the the phase of chamfering, beveling or rounding: and wherein after the chamfering, beveling or rounding phase and before the application of the cold painting product, two further intermediary phases are performed, namely, an application to the area of worked profile of a neutral epoxidic pigmented primer which acts as fixative, the application being made by means of a painting apparatus: and leaving the special tile to rest in an environment with a controlled temperature before the application of the cold painting produce.